Educating Kagura
by Serephine
Summary: When Miss Kurosawa threatens Kagura with being cut from the swim team for her grades, Kagura does the unthinkable ... YomiXKagura
1. Yomi, the savior

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Azumanga Daioh characters.

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the locusts were… doing whatever it is that locusts do; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day and all the girls were enjoying every last bit of it, except for Kagura, who looked and felt as if the world was going to end. She sat with Yomi under the cool shade of one of the many trees in the park and watched her friends (Tomo, Chiyo-chan, Osaka, Sakaki, and Kaorin) jumping rope, but her mind was elsewhere.

Yomi would have been playing with the others, but her allergies were acting up and she felt like death itself. She let out an exasperated sigh and averted her eyes to a rather worrisome Kagura. Concerned for the usually laid back athlete, Yomi softly asked, "Is there something wrong, Kagura?"

Kagura jumped at Yomi's words like she had been tapped on the head for sleeping in class. She hadn't realized that she was in her on little world. Yomi had jumped herself; she wasn't expecting a reaction like that. Kagura noticed that she had startled her four eyed friend, and quickly apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry…er… what did you say?"

Yomi couldn't help but laugh, which made Kagura blush furiously and give and awkward smile as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. After her little laughing fit had subsided, Yomi repeated her previously asked question, "I asked you if there was anything wrong. Seeing as you were deep in thought, I am assuming that there is something amiss…"

Kagura sighed as she nodded. Yomi continued, "Do you want to talk about it?" She wasn't quite sure if she had the right to ask; she wasn't nearly as close with her as she was with Tomo, but they are still friends and she was worried.

Kagura was a little hesitant with answering the other girl's question. Not that she didn't trust Yomi, but because she was ashamed of herself for being in this predicament. _'I do feel comfortable around her and maybe she could give me some badly needed advice…'_ She took a deep breath and began, "Miss Kurosawa pulled me aside today after gym and told me that if I didn't pull my grades up then she would take me off the swim team. She said that she doesn't want it to come to that, but she says that education is more important than sports and if she let me go on without improving it would end up hurting me in the future… She also said that people look up to me and that she wants to me to be a good role model in every department."

Yomi managed to stifle her laughter, for she knew that if she were to burst out laughing Kagura would be offended. It wasn't really funny, but Yomi had thought that it was something bigger; she was relieved to find out that that wasn't the case. She thought what Miss Kurosawa was doing is sweet and she was slightly jealous that the teacher cared so much for the troubled girl. Always quick to put out her opinion, Yomi stated, "I agree with Miss Kurosawa. At least she isn't taking you right off the team… just raise your grades…"

Kagura's eyes almost popped right out of her head. "JUST RAISE MY GRADES! JUST RAISE MY GRADES! I CAN'T 'JUST RAISE MY GRADES'!"

A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Yomi's head, "W-why not?"

Realizing that she was a little out of line she calmed down before replying, "It just doesn't work that way. I was born with the intelligence that would be an exact match with one of a Dodo bird."

Yomi couldn't restrain herself with that one; she was literally rolling on the ground. Kagura giggled and added, "I'm serious… I have less of a chance of making a 180 on my academics then Tomo has with getting a boyfriend…" If it was even humanly possible, Yomi started laughing even harder and Kagura was soon rolling on the ground along with Yomi.

As if on cue, Tomo comes over and puts an end to Kagura and Yomi laughing at her expense. She looks at them quizzically and says, "I thought you guys were being sticks in the mud for not wanting to play with us, but you two seem to be having more fun then we did…" Chiyo-chan appears by Tomo's side along with the rest of them and asks, "Hi guys! What's so funny?"

Kagura and Yomi give each other a look and silently agree on not telling them. Yomi was the one to speak up, "Oh, nothing. We were just talking about Mr. Kimura…" Everyone, except for Yomi and Kagura, became silent and drops of sweat appeared on the backs of their heads. Kaorin actually looked pale… It was hard, but the two girls maintained straight faces.

The topic was instantly dropped and they all started heading off for their homes. Kagura and Yomi were at the back while the others were chatting away; Tomo being at the center of the conversation of course. Kagura faltered a bit but finally got the nerve to do one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do. She mustered up all her strength, put her pride on the back burner, and asked in a low tone so that no one would be able to over hear, "Yomi… would you…" She paused to clear her throat and to recompose herself. Yomi cocked her head. Kagura forged on, "Would you please… tutor me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review. Let me know if I should continue or just delete it and forget that I ever wrote it. But not before I print out two copies... one to burn and the other to use as some sort of sick torture against my english teacher. 


	2. Open mouth insert foot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Azumanga Daioh or its characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update, but I am not a very good writer and stories don't come as easily to me as it does for those who are truly talented... Also sorry that it is so short; my brother was rushing me… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

The swim team had finally ended today's practice. Yomi was waiting, like she had been all week, for Kagura on one of the pool side benches. Kagura quickly dried herself off with her shammy, grabbed her stuff, and happily set off for Yomi's home with her tutor beside her.

'_I never thought that I would see the day when I couldn't wait to start studying. Yomi really knows her stuff; I am glad I asked her to help me out. I am actually starting to understand the stuff we are learning at school…'_

Their afternoons had pretty much been going like this; on the walk to Yomi's, she would be quizzing Kagura on the material she had previously explained to her or discussing what they would be studying today. Normally Kagura would have open ears and would listen and respond to Yomi, but today she just couldn't keep her mind focused. In the week that Yomi had been tutoring her, Kagura had become rather intrigued with the other girl.

Kagura turned her head to the still talking Yomi and just looked at her with growing intrigue. Noticing that she was acting weird, even to herself, Kagura hastily fixed her gaze on a couple of squirrels playing near a tree. Yomi noticed that Kagura wasn't paying attention and asked, "Are you listening?" Deeply embarrassed, Kagura blushed and nodded her head and the other girl continued right where she left off.

'_What the hell is wrong with me! This is ridiculous; I can't stop thinking about her! I hardly even know her. But I can't help but wonder what it would be like to know her like Tomo does… Speaking of Tomo, what does Yomi see in her? How can someone who is so serene (not to mention that she has the beauty of Aphrodite and the brains of Athena) ever be associated with someone so obnoxious?'_

Kagura heard Yomi pause and she turned her head to face her. She raised her eyebrows and urged her to continue, "Please…go on…. I'm listening" Yomi looked as if she didn't really believe her, but sighed and kept talking about their learning agenda for today.

'_Maybe she doesn't want to get closer to me. I don't see why she wouldn't; I am like a better version of Tomo. Even though I would never admit it aloud, Tomo and I do have quite a few things in common. Namely: we are both very competitive, we have a large amount of energy and enthusiasm, and our lack of studies. However, soon our GPA will no longer be equal because I am improving every day. So what does Tomo have that I don't! Wait a second… since when did I inadvertently start competing for the affections of a **girl**, yet alone one that I hardly know?'_

Kagura then let out a little laugh and said out loud to herself, "Glad I stopped myself…" Kagura went bug eyed. _'Oh God, did I say that out loud!_'

Yomi gave her a questioning look as she popped the question, "Stopped yourself from doing what?" Kagura gave her a nervous smile and cleverly spat out, "Stopped myself from killing Tomo today! She really knows which buttons to push to tick a person off…"

At the sound of Tomo's name, Yomi's eyes seemed to soften. You could see a faint redness appear on her cheeks as she spoke softly with her eyes on the ground, "She doesn't really think about the things that she says or does. She just likes the attention…" She turned to Kagura and proceeded, "She really is good person…"

Acknowledging for the first time, it seemed to Kagura that Yomi might think of Tomo as more than a friend. Kagura couldn't explain the feelings that had overcome her. _'Is Yomi a…a…lesbian?'_ She didn't know why, but she **had** to know. Trying to be subtle, yet ending up being abrupt, she asked, "Are you in love with Tomo?"

Yomi was completely blown away. She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at Kagura with wide-eyed disbelief. She screamed, "What!" Kagura tensed a little and repeated herself, "Are you in love with T-" Yomi stopped Kagura from talking by placing her hands on the other girl's mouth and said through her teeth, "I heard you the first time…" Looking around and taking in the fact that they were being watched by the majority of the people on the street, Yomi took her hands off of Kagura's mouth.

They finished walking to the corner of the street when Yomi said to Kagura without looking at her, "I am not feeling too well…I think I better go home and take a nap" Kagura couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice, "Oh ok. Then are we still going to be meeting after school tomorrow?" Yomi looked upset as she said, "I don't know…we'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank those who reviewed my first chapter. It really encouraged me to continue writing this. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. If I did, I am truly sorry and I will try harder with the next chapter ;) 


	3. Kagura? On her knees?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Azumanga Daioh or its characters.

**Author's Note: **Well, it is longer then the previous ones... To those guys who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate you taking the time to add those few words of encouragement that urge me to keep updating on this story. Thanks again:) I Hope I didn't fail you guys with this chapter...

* * *

They had split up at the corner. Yomi heading towards her home and Kagura heading towards hers, yet Kagura didn't have the intension of actually going home. She knew she had to apologize for prying into Yomi's life, but she thought that it would be best to give Yomi some space and to have some time to think about what she was going to say before she ends up saying something stupid again.

She decided to go to the park a few blocks away from her house. When she arrived at the rather tiny area, she trudged over to the swing set and dropped herself on to one of the swings. She held on to the chains with both of her hands and slouched over; looking at her feet as she shuffled the dirt back and forth in front of her.

'_Man,'_ she thought _'I sure did mess things up…'_ She let out a sigh and shook her head. _'What am I going to say the next time I see her? I can't act as if nothing happened… What am I talking about! Nothing **did** happen! I'll just tell her that she went a little overboard and that we should just forget that I even asked her that question in the first place…She can't just stop tutoring me; I'll beg her if I have to. There is no way I am going to be taken off of the swim team because I asked her if she was in love with Tomo._' She smiled dryly, _'Ironic isn't it? Tomo being at the base of every one of my mishaps... I shouldn't have been so blunt. Why did I have to know so badly?_' As fast as the thought popped in her head, was as soon as it was popped back out. She needed to straighten things out with Yomi and she couldn't waste any more time thinking about things less important. Kagura promptly stood up and set off for Yomi's, determined to keep her as her tutor and, more importantly, the close friend she was rapidly becoming.

* * *

Yomi didn't take her time getting home. As soon as she reached her humble abode, she went straight to her room and flopped down on her bed; landing on her back. She stared at the ceiling and thought about what had happened less then a half an hour ago_. 'I know I over-reacted and I feel horrible for it, but how could she ask me something like that? I don't even know the answer; I have never thought about Tomo like that before. I must have looked incredibly guilty by the way I acted… she probably thinks I **am **in love with her… Am I?' _

"Damn it!" She growled through her teeth. She covered her face with her hands and proceeded to growl into them. Then she slowly slid them down her face and rested her finger tips on her mouth as she narrowed her eyes; her mind was raking. _'If she asked, that means she is interested. And if she is interested, does that mean she...likes me?'_ Yomi's heart started to race and she was getting butterflies in her stomach while she continued her train of thought_. 'No one has ever been interested in me like that before… Maybe I am jumping to conclusions; she might have just been curious.'_

She couldn't just lay there and think about it all night. _'My homework isn't going to get done by itself. Although, that would be pretty cool…'_ She smiled to herself and got off her bed with a grunt, like it was some sort of strenuous activity. She gladly walked over to her desk, for she desperately wanted to get her mind off of the recent topic that has plagued her.

* * *

When she arrived at Yomi's house, she approached it a little hesitantly. She knocked on the front door and waited. She knocked again after a few moments had passed, and continued to wait. Upset that she might not be home, she walked around the house to Yomi's bedroom window. She looked in and saw her writing at her desk and singing along to a song that was playing on the radio.

She quietly slid the window open so she could hear the other girl's voice more clearly. However, Kagura found out the hard way that her tutor was a horrible, but very enthusiastic, singer. She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. She wasn't making fun of her; surprisingly, she thought it was quite cute. Remembering what she came there to do, Kagura took in a deep breath, took off her shoes, and hoisted herself up and into Yomi's room.

Immediately aware of a certain someone climbing into her room, Yomi smiled and turned the radio down a few notches. When Kagura looked up from what she was doing, the tone deaf girl had a stern look on her face. Yomi lowered her eyebrows and said flatly, "In Japan, as well as many other countries, it is customary to enter a house through the front door…"

Kagura's face matched that of Yomi's as she smoothly replied, "It is also customary for a guest to be greeted after they had knocked **_at the front door_** numerous times…" Yomi chuckled and replied, "Touché…" Kagura smiled, but she quickly put on a straight face and said, "Yomi, I know I shouldn't have asked you something so personal. It is none of my business and I am truly sorry…"

She appeared to be done her apology and Yomi tried to tell her that everything was forgiven and that they should just go right to the forgetting part of the phrase (forgive and forget), but Kagura just took a deep breath and continued. "Even though I think you completely over-reacted, I don't think that we should stop seeing each other after school because of something as silly as what you got upset about…"

Yomi nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to say something, but she was yet again cut off by the determined girl. Yomi sighed, rolled her eyes, and continued to listen to Kagura's unnecessary rambling. "The truth is I totally understand everything when you explain it to me… I really need you to keep tutoring me so that I can continue improving my education and I can stay on the team…" She let out an exasperated sigh, "Can't we just forget that this day ever happened?"

Yomi knew that she could **never **forget that this day happened. How could she, when one of the most important questions of her life had been asked? So she replied honestly, "I can't just forget what happened-" She was cut off by Kagura's intense groveling. The pathetic athlete got on her knees, clasped her hands together in front of her chest, and whined, "Please, Yomi! I'll do anything you want. You name it…"

Yomi's face grew into an evil smirk; she actually enjoyed seeing Kagura so vulnerable. Yomi, now fully interested, asked, "Anything?" Kagura looked up into the other girl's eyes, which at the moment seemed to be dancing with mischief. The beggar spoke gingerly, "You're not going to make me regret this, are you?"

Yomi put her hand to her chest defensively, and said facetiously, "I would never…" Kagura's eyebrows lifted, "Does that mean you'll continue helping me with my school work?" Yomi, who didn't want to act on her true feelings, just sighed and said reluctantly, "Yeah… I guess so."

Kagura couldn't hide her elation. She jumped up, grabbed Yomi's waist, and spun her around spitting out 'Thank you's one after the other. Yomi's arms were around Kagura's neck as they spun and she was delirious with laughter.

Kagura set Yomi back on her feet after whirling her around a few times. They were both too close for comfort; Kagura's arms around Yomi's waist, Yomi's arms around Kagura's neck, their faces inches away from one another. Each of the girl's faces were unreadable as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

The moment was brought up short when Kagura looked away and removed her arms from the other girl's waist and rested them at her sides. Yomi immediately did the same. Even though the radio was on (albeit low; still on), the air was thick with silence. Blushing fiercely and incredibly embarrassed, Kagura spoke to cease the imaginary muteness that the past moment seemed to bring, "I should be going. It is getting pretty dark and my mom will raise hell if I am late for dinner…"

Yomi eagerly complied as her 'pupil' was nearing the window, "Yes, of course. Well then… I'll… uh… see you tomorrow?" Kagura paused and rested on the window pane, "Right! See ya at school!" After she had gotten out of the window, she slipped on her shoes and made a bee line for her home.

Yomi was smiling as she held her gaze on Kagura until she was out of her view. She then went over to her desk and continued to work on her unfinished homework. Trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand but failing miserably, she stopped writing and decided to go to bed. _'I can finish it in the morning.'_ She turned off the light and the radio, walked over to her bed, and got under the covers. Before falling into a deep sleep, she thought with a little smile, '_This is going to be interesting…'

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. I will try to update soon, but now that I am playing softball again, my practices and stuff might slow me down... However, I am not very fast on updating anyway, so there might not even be a difference...


End file.
